fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeno Goku (Dragon Ball Genesis)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary At some point in history, an Alternate Goku mysteriously finds his way to the Supreme Kai of Time and becomes a huge ally in the endeavours of the Time Patrollers. Taking place at some point in the future of the Original's story, Goku gains immense knowledge and strength, becoming a "God" of Gokus. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male Age: Ageless Classification: The Goku of Gokus, The God of Gokus, The God of Saiyans, Hero of Time Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B, Possibly 2-A | At least 2-B, Possibly 2-A Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses (Even without Ki Sensing, he has senses sharper than any known natural animal), Flight, Reactive Power Level (Unlike Normal Saiyans, Xeno Goku seems to have Zenkai be applied passively and instantly; Quadrupling in power in his spar against Dragon Ball Genesis Beerus), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can replicate most energy-based attacks with Ki), Absorption (Can absorb most forms of energy to restore stamina and health), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare and Light Slash), Healing (Can heal others as long as a couple of cells are alive, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis (Able to get a general grasp of all his enemies' attacks via a "6th Sense"), Durability Negation (Via Destructo Disc), Precognition, Telepathy, Teleportation (Via Advanced Instant Transmission), Spatial Manipulation (Able to bend all of Space to his will via Godly Ki due to training from Whis. Has shown to be able to create his own Pocket Dimension of his own desires down to the Quantum Level), Time Manipulation (Is able to Stop, Slow and Accelerate Time via his Authority as a "True" Saiyan God), Summoning (Is able to call upon Shenron and even Super Shenron regardless of place or time), Statistics Amplification (Via transformations and Kaioken), Transformation, Sealing (Via an advanced form of Mafuuba that is strong enough to cause Genesis Beerus to immediately take Xeno Goku seriously), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure via Hakai, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God, Portal Creation (Is able to rip holes in Space-Time in order to make portals), Time Travel (Via portals), Time Paradox Immunity (This Goku is cut off from regular Time; making him invulnerable to Paradoxes), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Tanked Demigra's Existence Erasure), Mind Manipulation and Possession (One of the few that went unaffected by Demigra's Mass Wipe; Tanked Demigra's mind manipulation directed at him as well as Magical Possession), Soul Manipulation (Fu attempted to harvest his Soul; trying to kill it, pull it out and manipulate it to no avail), Magic and Curse Manipulation (Goku's Godly Ki is unique in the fact that it passively nullifies abnormal energies such as Magic and therefore curses), Time Manipulation (One of the few to be unaffected the erasure of the Concept of Time), Death Manipulation (Was able to fight the literal Concept of Death without dying) | Resistance to Reality Warping (Said to outpace Reality itself; rendering Reality Warping ineffective), Conceptual Manipulation and Fate Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Via sheer power, completely overwhelmed Demigra's Fate, Law and Conceptual Manipulation), Power Nullification (Multiplied his power so quickly that it completely overwhelms most forms of Power Nullification; even if it's effect is instant and takes away all of the opponent's power like Genesis Beerus'), Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation (Caught and easily smashed through Time Breaker Goku Black's Aura Slide) | Attack Reflection | Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Significantly stronger than before) | Multiverse Level (Should be at least 10 million times stronger than before; Easily stomped Fu and equaled Time Breaker Limit-Break Jiren who's out to kill whilst Goku was holding back) | Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Almost casually stomped Time Breaker Limit-Break Jiren and stomped Final Form Mira with Limit-Breaker Broly while Goku was in base form who claimed to be equal to Demigra with Toki Toki's Egg) | At least Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Is the only person to cause Genesis Beerus to take a match seriously) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | At least Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz'd Fu and Time Breaker Limit-Break Jiren before they can react; The same Jiren that was able to leap from one side of the universe to the other in an unfathomably small amount of time), Possibly Infinite (Is apparently fast enough to outrun the concept of Time itself) | At least Massively FTL+ (Casually speed blitz'd Final Form Mira with Limit-Breaker Broly whilst in base form with no difficulty whatsoever) | At least Massively FTL+ (Kept up with a more Serious Genesis Beerus; Moved so fast in his spar with Beerus that Xeno Bulma's machines, which previously easily kept up with the speeds they fought with, was completely unable to get one planck instant of data), Likely Immeasurable (Although he was outclassed, he didn't get completely Blitz'd by Demigra who was several dimensions ahead of what any of the Time patrollers ever encountered before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level (Significantly stronger than before) | Muliverse Level (Durability should be 100 Million times stronger than before; Easily took Time Breaker Limit-Break Jiren's hits without even getting a scratch) | Unknown, Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Was never hit once in this state's debut; but is significantly stronger than before) | At least Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Took Genesis Beerus' attacks when he was more serious than ever shown before in the show) Stamina: Godly (Is able to take the strain of Super Saiyan with Kaioken times 10 Million and still casually talk without needing to worry about stamina drain even in his first Cameo Debut), Significantly higher Post-Time Skip Range: Multiversal, Multiversal+ with 6th Sense Standard Equipment: 50 Senzu Beans (Carried in a bag), Power Pole Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Over only one night of actual studying, was able to follow Xeno Bulma's formulas and scientific talk despite it involving extreme Quantum, Temporal and Astral Physics; Fields of science extremely difficult even for the smartest of the Kais to learn), Absolute Master in Martial Arts and Combat Tactics (Cited as one of the most combat-ready Gokus in the entire Infinite Magniverse) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Goku has a huge amount of attacks, only the important ones will be cited. *'Light Slash:' An attack made of "Temporal" light, it is able to negate the Immortality and Regeneration of Time Breaker Zamasu (Who has Mid-Godly and Type 8). Another side-effect is the ability to Paradox someone out of existence; erasing their past. *'Destructo Disc:' An extremely fine disc of Ki; it negates durability by it's sheer edge. When measured by Xeno Bulma, the edge of this attack was said to be perfectly sharp on even the sub-atomic Level. **'Godly Destructo Disc:' An enhanced version with Godly Ki. This version of the attack warps reality itself in order to cut through the enemy with absolute surety. This attack is even more lethal when used in the void; coating itself with void energies and granting it existence erasing properties able to harm even Concepts. *'Photonic Power Pole:' Goku is able to manipulate space itself in order to enhance his Power Pole. As the power pole is completely and utterly indestructible even at his range of Power, he's able to enhance it to supernatural feats. By applying dangerous "God Photons" onto it, Goku is able to produce a "Blade" of energy from the Pole and slice through any and all things. This has been shown to be able to seriously harm the concept of Death; almost erasing it before King Kai told him to cease (Genesis Beerus later got annoyed at Death and erased it anyways). *'6th Sense:' An ability he mysteriously gained one day; it allows Goku to see next moves of his opponent even if there's no future to look at, get a general grasp of his opponent's moves and sense people across impossible barriers under normal conditions. *'Advanced Instant Transmission:' Due to long-time usage of Instant Transmission, Goku has gained an extreme mastery of this ability. Able to be used without any hand gestures and only requiring that Goku knows where he wants to go. This is able to be used in order to traverse through time when used in conjunction with the 6th Sense. *'Divine Mafuuba:' An advanced version of the regular Mafuuba, Goku is able to seal anything inside its very own "Locked" Pocket Dimension. The only time it was used, it was able to completely and utterly seal away a Time Breaker Alternate-Universe Xeno Goku permanently despite his non-corporeality. This ability is also the only known move to get Genesis Beerus to talk about a mortal seriously. *'Hakai:' A technique learned from Whis and Beerus, Goku is the only mortal to get as close to as the real deal as possible. Although with a Charge-Up Time of 5 seconds, this technique is just as effective as a real Full-On God of Destruction's version. *'Ultimate Mirror:' An extremely advanced Godly-Ki Technique utilized by Whis. After several grueling millennia in a more advanced version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku is able to attain this ability. This technique has the ultimate ability to reflect most attacks; Physical, Ki-Based, Reality-Based, Soul-Based, Time-Based, Void-Based, Intangible or Non-Corporeal, and much more with the only known attacks to bypass this being the Hakai of Gods of Destruction. This technique was apparently made by the Grand Priest. *'Super Saiyan:' A power-up transformation; it boosts his base power by 50x its normal abilities whilst also simultaneously granting Goku golden hair and blue pupils. **'Super Saiyan 2:' A further-enhanced state; it grants power 100x that of regular Super Saiyan and gives Goku a sparking, electric aura. **'Super Saiyan 3:' The result of a Saiyan unleashing their total primal abilities, this grants a multiplier of 400x that of Super Saiyan 2. **'Super Saiyan 4:' A result of fusing the Oozaru form with Super Saiyan yet retaining control, this form grants Goku a massive power increase of 1000x that of Super Saiyan 3. **'Super Saiyan God:' A form never shown to have, but implied. This state is unknown in strength but seems to grant Goku immeasurable power that easily outclasses Super Saiyan 4. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form he donned once (During his first encounter with Genesis Beerus). This form is said to surpass even that of Demigra with Toki Toki's Egg and is possibly the only form "Mega Max Fu" possibly fears from Xeno Goku. *'Kaioken:' An ability used to temporarily surpass one's limits. Xeno Goku has learned to harness this ability in conjunction with any of his transformations; granting him power never yet seen before. **'Times 100:' This is Goku's "Comfortable" multiplier where he can apply to any of his transformations. He can casually have conversations and live out his days whilst in this state. **'Times 10 Million:' Goku's upper maximum and only used when he really wants to kill. This multiplier is insane, allowing Goku to even outpace Concepts and leave his opponents in his dust within a single instant. Those who try to attack Goku whilst he's charging up for times 10 Million will find themselves incapable of getting close; with even the Max Power of Demigra being incapable of getting anywhere near Goku. Key: Time Patroller | Super Saiyan Kaioken times 10 Million | Post-Time Skip | Ultra Instinct Omen Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Tier 2